Even more freedom
by Gus Kinney The Prodigal Son
Summary: This is a one shot after freedom and more freedom read them before this to understand
I wanted to be alone so i told my driver to stop and let me out,i open the door and step out of the carriage.

"Are you sure sir your family would not like it if i leave you out here alone.

I turn to my driver,"i don't really care what they think,so just go and do something you want to do,or you can just go back to the manor.

"what would you like me to tell them when they ask about you sir.

This makes me smile,"just tell them i went for a walk" and as the words left me i started moving on the sidewalk.

I walked and walked and walked some more just thinking of all this stuff i didn't know what to do so i saw a pub and went in, the moment i went in and i got eyes on me i went over to the bar.

"Hi honey what can i get you"

This woman who really looks like she just started here, she's nice enough anyway"Just a beer and some advice if you don't mind.

She smiles at me for a moment then sits down and pours herself a drink.

"What you need honey,she saids with a smile.

"I have always done what my family has wanted me to do with my life,and i thought i wanted to be that person but now i lost my dream and i lost the life i was making to make my family proud of me but now they took that away, so what i'm asking is what would you do.

She takes a sip of her drink and thinks for a moment and then she speaks to me.

"You had one hell of a time honey, here is what you should do whatever you want to do don't let them tell you what you want to do think for yourself and if they really did that to you don't care about the aftermath.

I like that it seems i just talked to myself in the damn mirror,"thank you madam" i put her tip on the counter and walk out the door.

It was getting late and i needed to fine someplace to stay the night so i walk around for a hotel, while i still thought of the women's words, must have spent about an hour looking but they were booked, i didn't want to but i had to go home so i just try to fine a carriage to take me home another hour i finally found one.

"Hey sir can i help you he asks.

I look up and see the name of the services and must have been his name,"yes mr Garrett Nicholas i need a ride home can you take me please.

"Yes i can sir hop on in the carriage and i'll take you wherever you need me to.

I get inside and tell him how far it is and where he would have to drop me off at and we take off out of the city.

I don't know how long it was that it took us,but i finally saw my home the carriage stops at the front door and i open the door before he could get down,"Thank you mr Nicholas for getting me back.

"Your welcome sir anytime you're back in the city and you need a ride think of me" as he said that he took off.

"Now i have to go back inside wonderful" and i open the door and hoped that i could just get to my room without them talking to me i walk into the manor and there was my mom.

"Where have you been all day" she was mad what else is new with her that's all she is now "HELLO are you hearing me Edward where did you go" i was just so damn tired of all this everybody bossing me around, so the hell with it and i just stand there for a moment and then walk away from her and head for the stairs.

'EDWARD! YOU TALK TO ME NOW" she screams at me and i just walk up the stairs and go to my room and lock the door.

I go and lay on my bed and think about what the lady at the pub said do what you want to do she told me "maybe it would make me feel better and i went to sleep.

The next morning

I wake up with a banging at my door,this makes me angry so i get up unlock the door and jerk it open and it was my sister, "Hello what is it Lizzy.

"How are you doing today,are you feeling better" she gives me that look,she always makes me happy.

"I am feeling just fine now,its a new day and a new me" i said with a smile.

She gives me a hug and when she pulls back she has her smile, which in turn makes me smile"do you want something to eat.

"I'll be down in a minute" this has her nod at me and she goes down stairs, i close my door and go into the bathroom to get cleaned up before i head down stairs.

20 minutes later

I head down stairs and go into the dining room for breakfast and see that Ash is there talking with Lizzy my parents look at me but said nothing, which i was happy with that cause i didn't want to talk about last night, i head over and sit down on the other side of Lizzy.

"Good morning Edward" Ash saids as he looks over at me,my parents look over at him for the way he saids that and the words of the lady at the bar comes back to me which makes me smile this was the moment i just stopped caring.

I stand up and go over to Ash,and take him by the hand,"I was so lonely without you in my bed last night" and we share a kiss in front of my family and i was happy.

what would you do without freedom william wallace


End file.
